The invention relates to lubricious coating compositions and methods of using said compositions.
Medical articles such as surgical needles, catheters, cannulas, probes, endotracheal tubes, arteriovenous shunts, and thermometers are often inserted into a patient. To minimize discomfort to the patient, the external surface of the instrument typically is coated with a silicone lubricant so that the instrument slides or penetrates more easily into the patient.
The silicone lubricant typically is applied to the external surface of the medical instrument by coating the surface of the instrument with a solvent in which the silicone is dissolved, and allowing the solvent to evaporate. See, for example, the descriptions of silicone lubricants and appropriate solvents for the lubricants in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,738 (Solomon et al.), 4,925,668 (Khan et al.), 4,844,986 (Karakelle et al.), 4,838,876 (Wong et al.), 4,806,430 (Spielvogel et al.), and 4,664,657 (Williamitis et al.), and European Patent Applications 494,648 (Granger et al.), and 380,102 (Hattori et al.), which descriptions are hereby incorporated by reference.
Low boiling organic solvents are preferred for dissolving the silicone lubricant. Solvents which have been used include 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, Freon.TM. solvents, and heptane.
The use of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) is coming under increasing attack and regulation. See, e.g., "Ozone Treaty Tightened, CFC Substitutes Controlled," Chemical and Engineering News, p.5, (Dec. 7, 1992).
European Patent Application 465,037 (Adenaert et al.) describes solvent compositions which include (a) a fluorine-free organic liquid, (b) a perfluorinated organic liquid, and (c) a co-solvent which is miscible with components (a) and (b). These compositions are said to have low ozone depletion potentials.